


Tipsy Phan - Bachelor Party Gone Wrong

by mollieblack



Series: Tipsy Phan [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Phanfiction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Stripper Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/pseuds/mollieblack
Summary: Where I write when I've had some to drink and I don't want to risk publishing a chapter I'll regret on one of my more committed fics. All the writing here will be freeform with no structure, so they could end up long or just be one shots. Let me know what you think of them and if you'd like any of these to be turned into full fics! And please pardon any errors, as I said I'm slightly inebriated as I write. Should amount to either a ridiculous amount of smut or gross amounts of fluff. Tbh I can't stay away from fluff. I'm rambling. Enjoy!





	Tipsy Phan - Bachelor Party Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way a complete fic, this is just me being sad and drinking alone and writing random shit that maybe one day I'll turn into an actual fic. I just love writing but I don't wanna risk ruining one of my fics by writing it drunk so.... here goessssssssssssssssss
> 
> this should be fun
> 
> also I'm drinking as I write so it'll probably get worse as we go

Phil couldn't believe this was his bachelor party. The lights were going, drinks were being passed around, and a nearly naked girl danced on his friend's lap. Phil felt overwhelmed.

It still hadn't sunk in that he was getting married tomorrow. How could it, when he hadn't even met the bride yet? He sighed. Why did he have to belong to the family that decided arranged marriages were the best way? What if she was awful? What if they hated each other? 

He knew he wouldn't be attracted to her She was a girl, and though Phil had obviously never told his parents this, he wasn't into girls. That was why the minute the stripper had burst out of the cake and moved towards him he had shaken his head and indicated his friend Chris, not at all interested in having a naked girl grind against him. 

He watched as she shoved Chris's face between her boobs, and  _how did people like that?_ Phil would never understand. 

Eventually the stripper got up on her break, and Chris looked over to Phil, glitter covering his face.

"Hey, Phil. I got you a little surprise. There's a private room right through that door, you'll find something in there none of these guys would have understood, but I know you'll like him. I mean it. I mean him." Chris furrowed his brow, thinking, and then seemed to decide that thinking was overrated, throwing back another shot. 

Phil got up, still nearly completely sober, and walked into the room. It was dark, and he closed the door behind him tentatively, a bit concerned as the blackness surrounded him. 

He jumped when he felt hands on his back, starting at his shoulder blades and working their way up to the tops of his shoulders, then down a bit to brush his collarbones.

He whipped around but he couldn't see a thing, just feeling the hands shift so they were on his chest, running from his nipples up to his shoulders then down his sides to hold his waist.

"Who are you?" He whispered, not wanting people from the other room to hear. As much as he was scared, this also felt exciting and dangerous and  _sexy,_ and the soft touches were sending electrical waves through him, making him curious and wanting. 

"That's not important right now. What's important is that you sit down and relax." Phil felt himself being lifted up, carried bridal style, and then placed down on a chair with no arm rests. The voice was low and intoxicating and  _male,_ and Phil's knees quivered. So... Chris had gotten Phil a private dance with a male stripper. He wasn't about to complain. 

The lights slowly came up until he could just barely make out the room. It was fairly small, and he was sitting on a chair. There was a bed in the corner, and Phil raised his eyebrows. He saw the figure walking towards him, and it was tall and hot, and, "Thank you Chris." Phil whispered, and he heard the voice chuckle as it approached him, taking the backrest of Phil's chair over his shoulder in the figure's arm, pulling himself onto Phil's lap and spreading his legs to either side of the chair, grinding forward, just barely brushing Phil with his crotch.

Phil felt shivers run through him. He'd never been touched by a man before. He knew he was attracted to men, but he'd never actually acted upon it. This... this was electric.

Minutes passed, and the body was grinding against him, first facing towards him, then away, then coming around behind the chair and stroking Phil's chest, rubbing over his nipples, and Phil allowed the moans to leave him, knowing the music from the other room would drown out anything anyone else could hear. 

"What's your name?" he breathed into the strangers face, teasingly only inches away from his.

"My stage name or my real name?" The voice whispered back, and it gave Phil a certain satisfaction to hear that the stranger's voice was as shaky and out of breath as his own.

"Your real name." 

"Dan."

"I'm Phil."

"I know."

The stranger, Dan, took this as his opportunity to fully grind down on Phil, and he whimpered as they rubbed together, thrusting his own hips up. 

Not two seconds later, he had the stranger's face in his hands and he was kissing him, and the stranger - Dan - was kissing back. Phil moaned into the kiss and stood up, backing Dan against a wall. 

"I'm not supposed... I don't usually..." Dan gasped, and Phil kissed him to stop his words. 

"You finished early. This is off the clock." And now the stranger's arms were wrapping around his waist and leading him backwards, and they were falling onto the bed and Phil was giggling and so was Dan. 

"I've never kissed a guy before." Phil marveled, lapping his tongue in and out of Dan's mouth, hitting himself for not trying this sooner, because it felt  _incredible._

"Well then I'm guessing you've never fucked one either." Dan said, and Phil was pulled up short by the comment, but then relaxed, moving down to kiss Dan's neck, hearing him hiss in enjoyment, and Phil smiled against the skin, continuing. 

"No... but... there's a first time for everything." It was his bachelor party. It wasn't like it was cheating, he hadn't even met his bride. This was his last chance to get to see how it would feel to really get what he wanted, and Phil wasn't going to pass up this golden opportunity. 

He heard Dan moan, tossing his head back as Phil sucked a mark into his neck, and then Dan was pulling him up and tossing him further onto the bed. Dan got off the bed and left for a moment, returning with a small bottle and tossing it to Phil.

"You know what to do?"

"I... I think so." Phil said, staring in wonder at the bottle in his hands. He'd seen enough videos... he should be able to do this right.

He watched as the figure which he still couldn't quite make out took off his shirt, then the pants and boxers followed, and he fell backwards on the bed. Phil followed suit, undressing, and then he was climbing between Dan's legs and slicking up his fingers, and Dan was ready. He was relaxed and loose, and Phil's fingers slipped easily inside, adding one at a time until there were three. He was moving them back and forth as he'd seen done before, and when he hit a particular spot, Dan's body curled and he let out a whimper, and now Phil knew where to aim.

He continued to hit this spot over and over again, until he felt no resistance around his fingers. He slicked his cock with the lube and pressed it into Dan. He may have moved too quickly, because Dan sucked in a hiss and tightened around Phil, but then he relaxed again and Phil started moving, and god it felt amazing.

"You're... so... fucking... sexy... he gasped with each thrust.

"Harder. Just like that! Yes, oh god that feels so good." were the words he was rewarded with, and Phil grinned, leaning down to reconnect their mouths.

He wasn't sure if it was just being with  _a_ man, or if it was  _this_ man who could intoxicate him through a kiss. Through a slip of the tongue, through a tug to the lip. He was wasted off of everything about this man, his smell, his taste, his touch, his warmth... 

Phil thrust into that warmth, and he felt the knot build in his abdomen, his balls tightening as he got closer. He braced himself with one elbow to hold himself up as he kissed Dan, bringing the other hand down to wrap around the large, bobbing cock that was rock hard within his grip. 

"Ohhh yes please that feels so good." Dan pleaded, and Phil wasn't one to keep people waiting. He brought his hand up to his mouth, licking along it from the heel of his palm to the tip of his fingers, wetting it down before reaching back down and stroking Dan's cock from base to tip, thumbing over the tip in small circles. He stopped every few strokes to give Dan's balls a small squeeze, and he smiled into Dan's mouth when he felt them tightening. 

"Alright, Dan, you ready?" Phil asked, and he didn't wait for a reply. He pulled as far out as he could while still keeping the tip in, and firmed his grip on the very base of Dan's shaft. In one strong motion, he thrust as deep as he could go inside of Dan, stroking him at the same time. He repeated this twice, earning loud moans from Dan, which vibrated Phil's lips. 

Soon, both boys were coming, and Phil pulled out, then collapsed to Dan's side, placing one leg over Dan's legs, and curling in so his head rested on Dan's chest. 

"Wow..." he whispered, and he felt Dan laugh.

"Yeah... wow. Was that really your first time? Phil shrugged, feeling a smile tickle his lips in pride. 

Dan leaned down slightly to press a soft kiss to Phil's hairline, and Phil melted into the man's chest. He liked this. This felt right. Much better than Phil had ever felt with any girl. 

Phil fell asleep wrapped around this man, hearing the hearbeat through his chest, smelling the faint scent of cherry lube and cum, and hearing the faint sound of a party Phil was very glad he had left through the door. 

 

 

 

 

I might write more of this at some point - how it affects their wedding, how waking up and actually seeing each other is, etc, but for now I shall leave you here

 


End file.
